scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gia and Alex (Lady and the Tramp)
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "Lady and the Tramp" *Puppy Lady - Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa: No Good Samaritan) *Adult Lady - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Tramp - Alex (Madagascar) *Jock - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Trusty - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Jim Dear - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Darling - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Junior - Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Aunt Sarah - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Si and Am - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) and Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Tony - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Joe - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mr. Busy the Beaver - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Toughy - Elliot (Open Season) *Dachsie - Sid (Ice Age) *Boris - Norm (Norm of the North) *Pedro - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) *English Bulldog - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Peg - Jewel (Rio) *The Rat - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) Gallery: Gia.jpeg|Gia as Lady Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Tramp Tigger is telling the narrator he's the only one.jpg|Tigger (Animated) as Jock Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie the Pooh (Animated) as Trusty Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Phoebus as Jim Dear Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Darling Madame Medusa.jpg|Madame Medusa as Aunt Sarah Mrs_Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Si Madame Mousey Profile ID.png|Madame Mousey as Am Ralph-headretina f6ef0c9b.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Tony Fix-It Felix Jr. in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. as Joe Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Mr. Busy Elliot Deer.jpg|Elliot as Toughy Sid (1).jpg|Sid as Dachsie Norm the Polar Bear in Norm of the North.jpg|Norm as Boris Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Pedro Horton the Elephant (2008).jpg|Horton as English Bulldog Finished-colorized-jewel-from-rio.png|Jewel as Peg Jenner.jpg|Jenner as The Rat Parts: * Gia and the Alex part 1 - Main Titles * Gia and the Alex part 2 - "Peace on Earth"/Claudia (Gia) * Gia and the Alex part 3 - Claudia (Gia) to Bed * Gia and the Alex part 4 - Sunday/The Rat/The Morning Paper * Gia and the Alex part 5 - Gia talks to Tigger and Pooh/It's Phoebus * Gia and the Alex part 6 - "What a Day"/Breakfast at Ralph's * Gia and the Alex part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill * Gia and the Alex part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn'/Alex's Point of View * Gia and the Alex part 9 - Countdown to B-Day * Gia and the Alex part 10 - "What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" * Gia and the Alex part 11 - Going Away/Aunt Medusa * Gia and the Alex part 12 - "The Siamese Dog Song" * Gia and the Alex part 13 - The Cuffs/Gia Runs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks * Gia and the Alex part 14 - Through the Zoo * Gia and the Alex part 15 - Timothy the Busy Mouse/A Log Puller * Gia and the Alex part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" * Gia and the Alex part 17 - The Next Morning/Chasing Crows/Caught * Gia and the Alex part 18 - The Pound/"He's an Alex" * Gia and the Alex part 19 - Tigger and Pooh's Proposal/Gia's Shame * Gia and the Alex part 20 - The Rat Returns/Alex vs. Jenner/Falsely Accused * Gia and the Alex part 21 - Pooh on the Trail * Gia and the Alex part 22 - Visitors/Domestic Life * Gia and the Alex part 23 - End Credits Category:IceAgeForever Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs